The Right Kind of Wrong
by Jackey
Summary: Uma coisa é te devolverem a tanga que atiramos pela janela estando bêbeda; outra é te chamarem gorda quando se está cuma ressaca dos diabos, mas pior que tudo é cair-nos da mala tampões com aplicador à frente do vizinho mais bom do prédio, estando lúcida.


**One-shot**

**Paring:** Tenten e Neji.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu vou-te contar um segredo: botei um plano dos diabos e vou raptar o Shikamaru um dia destes.

* * *

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

_Jackey_

Estava no meu apartamento. Era três e meia da manhã ou lá o raio que o parta (uma hora bastante oportuna para receber visitas, convenhamos) quando me bateram à porta. Teria ignorado a criatura, se ela não fosse bruta para diabos e não tivesse insistido durante dez minutos.

Levantei-me do sofá, muito a contra-gosto, atirando a beata semi-acesa semi-apagada para o raio que a parta, e dirigi-me à entrada. Quando abri a porta, estive cerca de dez segundos a tentar identificar a pessoa que se encontrava à minha frente, mas presumi que a minha lerdeza se devesse às duas garrafas de vodka vazias que estavam no chão da minha sala.

- Desculpe. – ouvi uma voz de homem, bastante irritada, dizer. – Importa-se de, para a próxima, ter um pouco mais cuidado com o que deixa escapar para lá da sua janela? – só aí reparei que ele tinha na mão a tanga que Kiba me oferecera. Aquela com a Betty Boo estampada à frente e escrita na bunda _Bite Me_.

- Ah. – disse simplesmente, pegando na minha calcinha e preparando-me para lhe fechar a porta na cara e atirá-la pela janela novamente.

Uns sapatos pretos reluzentes de marca impediram que ela fechasse, fazendo-me olhar para cima.

- Você andou a chorar? – perguntou o tipo à minha frente, visivelmente confuso.

- Chorar, beber, fumar, delirar. Escolha um, meu bem. – respondi-lhe, cansada.

- Porquê?

- Porque… - é o que se costuma fazer quando apanhamos o nosso namorado (agora ex-namorado, convenhamos) no acto _tabu_ no nosso apartamento, com uma prostituta barata, enquanto assistiam a um vídeo de pornografia barata e tinham um exemplar de kamasutra barato à frente, aberto na página 69 – … perdi a minha calcinha. – acabei por responder, com um certo sarcasmo camuflado.

- Oh. Então felicidades. – disse, da mesma maneira. Olhei bem para o homem à minha frente, identificando-o finalmente. Era o gostoso do meu vizinho advogado, Neji Hyuuga. 27 anos, solteiro, rico, lindo e atleta nos tempos livres. C'os diabos. Ele apanhou a calcinha que atirei pela janela juntamente com todas as prendas, revistas, boxers e champôs do Kiba? Ah, assunto complexo.

- Deus, você é bem bonito homem. – confessei do nada, admirando melhor o seu corpo bem definido, coberto apenas por uma t-shirt branca e apertada e um casaco preto.

Ele crispou os lábios – Você andou a fumar _canabis_, Tenten? Sente-se bem?

Soltei uma gargalhada nervosa – Defina "bem", Hyuuga.

Foi o resto que e lembro de dizer antes de cair no chão a vomitar as tripas e a chorar baba e ranho. Ou ambos ao mesmo tempo. Não sei.

Acordei com uma moleza excepcional, deitada num travesseiro com um cheiro excepcional e uma ressaca mais excepcional ainda. E quando comecei a tactear o ambiente à minha volta, percebi (muito excepcionalmente, convenhamos) que não estava no meu quarto. Oh, merda.

- Acordou, bela adormecida?

Abri um olho e deparei-me com Neji Hyuuga, apenas em calças de pijama, à porta do quarto. Olhei para baixo das cobertas, demasiado rápido para aquilo que o meu cérebro permitia neste momento, e chekei a minha roupa… ou a falta dela.

Suspirei, por um lado aliviada e por outro desapontada, quando notei estar tudo no devido lugar. Ah, qual é! Só eu mesmo tenho o azar de receber um tipo gostoso às três da manhã no meu apartamento e não tirar partido do acaso.

- Não se preocupe, eu não me aproveitei de si. – disse o Hyuuga, sarcástico – Dormi no sofá.

Gemi sonoramente, demasiado preguiçosa para lhe responder e preparando-me para me virar e cubar ali mesmo, quando senti uma mão quente na minha testa.

- Sente-se melhor?

- O que raio aconteceu, Hyuuga? – murmurei.

- Conseguiu o feito de vomitar mais álcool numa noite que eu em toda a minha vida. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Após o incidente com a sua tanga, você simplesmente começou a chorar e a vomitar como não via alguém fazer há muito tempo.

- Falei algo constrangedor? – conhecia-me demasiado bem para saber como sou quando estou bêbeda.

Ele meditou durante um bocado. – Defina "constrangedor", Mitsashi.

Oh Deus – Eu disse as palavras "Kiba", "Kamasutra" e "Prostituta Barata" na mesma frase?

- Oh, e se disse…

Enterrei a cara nas minhas mãos, envergonhada.

- Mas não se preocupe. Pelo que me disse, você nem gostava muito dele, disse que apenas estava com ele porque lhe parecia um "bom partido" e porque ele era "gostoso".

- Mas é sempre um choque quando nos deparamos com algo assim. Ah, se a sua namorada lhe dissesse que você não lhe realiza as fantasias eróticas caninas com as quais ela sonhara a vida toda, e no dia seguinte a apanhasse a concretizá-las com um prostituto no _seu_ apartamento não ficaria puta com a vida?

- Eu não tenho namorada.

Fitei-o, atónica. – Ah, sabe? Esqueça. Já agora, porque estou aqui? Já agora, onde é _aqui_?

- Está no meu quarto. Tive que a trazer para aqui, porque todo o seu apartamento, incluindo a sua cama e o seu sofá, ficaram lubrificados num espaço de tempo mínimo.

- Sem palavras gays por favor, o meu cérebro não funciona nestas circunstâncias. – resmunguei.

- Por outros termos: você tem muita merda para limpar. – respondeu, sarcástico.

- Ahh, eu quero morrer.

- Então morra longe, já me deu muito trabalho por uma noite. Já agora, uma dieta não lhe ficaria mal Tenten, perdi calorias no simples acto de a carregar até aqui.

Ele ainda conseguiu sair e fechar a porta antes do meu (ou melhor, seu) travesseiro voar e acertar nela em cheio. Ah, maldito.

- Valha-me Deus! – já passava das oito horas quando olhei para o relógio, e a última vez que olhei para ele foi há coisa de meia hora. Visto que o meu turno na _Pull and Bear_ começava às nove horas e que o metro que me levaria para o Chiado passa às oito e trinta e cinco, eu estava bastante atrasada.

Saí a correr do meu apartamento, as _all stars_ por atar, os coques por fazer. A franja caía-me em mexas soltas para os olhos, enquanto fechava a porta à chave apressadamente e descia as escadas numa velocidade supersónica. Elevadores encravados são foda.

Quando cheguei ao rés-do-chão e me preparava para abrir a porta de uma vez, esta decidiu fazer esse trabalho por mim. Abrindo-se do nada, fez-me bater com o nariz em algo duro e cair de bunda no chão. Ah, como eu amo a minha vida.

- Ai… - lacrimejei, agarrando o meu nariz e concertando a minha blusa, que (por ser folgada) se tinha levantado e descoberto toda a minha barriga e um pouco do meu soutien vermelho. Oh. Meu. Deus.

- Tenten? – ouvi o meu nome, olhando instintivamente para o dono daquela voz que não me era estranha. E qual foi o meu embaraço ao encontrar Neji Hyuuga à minha frente, trajando em calções pretos e t-shirt branca molhada pelo suor. Oh, c'os diabos, isto só me acontece a mim.

Ele ofereceu-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Você tem algum complexo com portas Neji? – perguntei, procurando desviá-lo da atenção que ele direccionava ao meu busto neste momento. Realmente, sempre que o encontrava, ele estava perto de alguma porta.

- Você tem algum complexo com situações constrangedoras, Tenten?

Lancei-lhe um olhar azedo. _Oh, raios te partam Neji._

Ele riu-se da minha cara. Ou da situação. Ou até de mim mesma. Ou de tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não sei.

- Oh não! – olhei à minha volta e vi que a minha mala se tinha aberto (ou eu esquecera-me de a fechar?) e que tudo se tinha espalhado pelo chão.

O telemóvel, a carteira, os cigarros e o isqueiro, as chaves, os óculos de sol, três rebuçados "bolas de neve", o meu batom vermelho da Jade (falsificado) e… Oh, pela Santa.

Senti o meu rosto queimar involuntariamente. Ah, uma coisa é apanharem a tanga que atiramos pela janela e ta envolverem quando se está bêbeda; outra é te chamarem de gorda quando se está com uma ressaca dos diabos, mas diferente de tudo isso, é cair-nos da mala três tampões com aplicador à frente do vizinho mais podre de bom do prédio, estando perfeitamente lúcida.

Eu quero morrer.

Neji olhava estupidamente para os tampões, depois para mim, e de seguida para o aplicador, como se dissesse "Oi? Enfias aquilo?", até que tomou vergonha na cara e se debruçou para me ajudar a apanhar tudo.

- Tu tens mesmo uma queda por situações constrangedoras. – ele riu-se novamente, exibindo um alinhamento de dentes brancos perfeito.

- Tu? Mas eu dei-lhe alguma confiança, Neji?

- Não te posso tratar por tu? – perguntou, fitando-me profundamente nos olhos.

Ah, malditos lhos claros.

Meditei durante um bocado.

- Numa condição. – acabei por dizer.

Ele esperou pelo resto da frase. Olhei para o meu relógio, eram oito e quarenta e cinco. – Tens de me dar boleia até ao Chiado.

Novamente, o meu olhar direccionou-se para o corpo de Neji. Ah, raios o partam. Devia ser proibido sair de um apartamento público APENAS de calça samba. É uma violação dos direitos Humanos.

- Tenten? – ouvi-o dizer, sonolento e surpreendido por me ver ali.

Eu estava à porta do meu apartamento, eram cerca de onze horas da noite. Havia acabado de ir deitar o lixo fora, quando ele saiu da porta do apartamento naqueles trajes.

- O que foi? – fiz-me passar por desentendida.

Ele pareceu ainda mais surpreendido. – Precisas de boleia novamente ou o que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou, trocista.

Estreitei os olhos – Caso não te lembres, eu moro aqui, meu bem.

- Como o poderia esquecer? Com as tangas e afins que deixas cair em todo o lado...

Ah, c'os diabos. Já havia referido que ele é um sacana de primeira?

- Vai p'ro inferno, Hyuuga. – respondi, sentindo-me corar.

Ele veio na minha direcção até apenas um palmo de distância nos separar, fitando-me como se me estivesse a analisar. Obriguei-me a não me afastar enquanto ele avançava. Ele avançava enquanto sorria, trocista. Maroto. Desgraçado.

… Sensual.

- Bem, bêbeda não estás. – disse – Então porque hei-de ir para o inferno?

- Ah Neji, francamente, veste-te antes de saíres de casa e perturbares a paz das pessoas – reclamei atrapalhada e, sim, constrangida.

- Porquê? Assim deixo-te nervosa? – o maldito sorriso de canto continuava no seu rosto.

Processei rapidamente a cena que se estendia à minha frente.

_Se isto era um jogo, jogaríamos com as minhas regras._

- Sabes que isso não me afecta. – retorqui.

- Ai não? – perguntou, esticando os braços e amparando-os na parede atrás de mim, de maneira a tê-los a ladear o meu corpo.

- Não sejas convencido, meu bem. – respondi, empinando o nariz. Tive que levantar a cabeça para o olhar nos olhos. Comecei a sentir um ligeiro formigueiro nas minhas mãos.

- Eu chamo-lhe realismo. – retorquiu.

Soltei uma gargalhada involuntária – Medo de ficar com o orgulho ferido, Hyuuga? – ergui uma sobrancelha, provocadoramente.

Foi a vez dele se rir.

- Tu sentes-te atraída por mim, Tenten, confessa.

- Poderia dizer o mesmo de ti, meu bem... – coloquei-me nos bicos dos pés e sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido – _confessa._

Notei que os pêlos do seu pescoço se arrepiaram. Ah porra, eu sou foda.

- Medo de ficar com o orgulho ferido, Mitsashi?

- Assim não chegas lá Hyuuga, orgulho com orgulho dá fracasso. – não desviei o olhar do dele – Mas eu vou-te facilitar as coisas, Neji. Fim da conversa, passaremos à acção. – dito isso, finalizei a distância que nos separava e beijei-o com a urgência acumulada desde o momento em que o vi à porta do meu apartamento, segurando a minha calcinha.

Tal como imaginei, ele correspondeu avidamente, envolvendo a minha cintura com os seus braços.

O beijo era intenso, porém eu podia sentir algo mais que luxúria vinda da parte de Neji. Talvez... Sentimento?

- MAS O QUE VEM A SER ISTO? – ouvimos alguém gritar e separámo-nos imediatamente. Quando nos virámos, vimos o velho Senhorio do prédio segurando uma lanterna e um taco de basebol. Oh merda. – SE QUEREM FAZER ISSO ARRANJEM UMA CAMA! QUE POUCA VERGONHA! NÃO HÁ JUÍZO NAS VOSSAS CABEÇAS! SÓ PENSAM EM SEXO SELVAGEM SEM PRESERVATIVO EM CORREDORES ESCUROS E ELEVADORES APERTADOS! – eu e Neji olhámos um para o outro com gotas na cabeça.

Ah, pelo amor à Santa, nós beijámo-nos. Certo, beijámo-nos com alguma ferocidade, mas puxa, foi um beijo. Não uma ronda de sexo selvagem sem preservativo num corredor escuro ou num elevador apertado. Quão dramático.

- NÃO HÁ RESPEITO! FAZER ESSAS POUCAS VERGONHAS À MINHA FRENTE!...

- Sim sim tem toda a razão, Senhor. – interrompeu Neji, à pressa, com uma pontada de gozo na voz bem disfarçada – Não volta a acontecer, pedimos imensa desculpa pelo ocorrido.

Como eu fiquei especada a olhar para eles, Neji deu-me um leve encontrão.

- Ah, sim sim! Quero dizer, não! Não se volta a repetir, está prometido, Senhor. – disse à pressa, atrapalhando-me nas palavras.

Ele fitou-nos, desconfiado, saltitando com os pequenos olhos baços de mim para Neji e vice-versa.

O velho resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível, para depois acrescentar – Desta vez, passa! Mas SÓ desta vez! – dito isso, ele virou-nos as costas e começou a resmungar para si próprio coisas como "juventude perdida", "o que será deste país" e "no meu tempo isto não era assim".

Eu e Neji olhámos um para o outro… e rimo-nos. A sério.

Enquanto nos ríamos, Neji virou-se para mim – Vamos continuar onde estávamos, ou preferes a cena de "isto-nunca-aconteceu"? – perguntou, sorrindo sarcástico.

- Novamente, vou-te facilitar as coisas. – coloquei os braços à volta dos seu pescoço, e de seguida ele envolveu a minha cintura – Mas não te habitues. – pisquei-lhe o olho.

Desta vez, ele beijou-me, tal como na primeira vez. Intenso. Ávido. Feroz… porém, carinhoso por igual. Um equilíbrio perfeito, poder-se-ia dizer.

Continuámos naquela pouca vergonha (gostosa, convenhamos), encaminhando-nos para o apartamento dele sem interromper o contacto.

É, beijar o nosso vizinho bonitão que apanha as nossas cuecas, nos acolhe com ressacas, dá boleia para o nosso emprego, assiste à queda livre dos nossos tampões e com o qual somos apanhados em flagrante a meio da noite; não é mau, de todo. Inesperado? Talvez. Bom? _Para caralho_.

Chamar-lhe-emos antes… _o certo tipo de errado._

* * *

Certo, Jack em acção ;p eu sei que deveria actualizar Opostos Perfeitos, mas isto veio-me assim derrepente e tinha que aproveitar a minha inspiração súbita para fics de TentenxNeji. É, eu espero que tenham gostado, tive uma dificuldade dos diabos para encontrar um bom título para a fic, mas entretanto eu ouvi uma música que tinha esse nome e pensei "certinho e direitinho". É, acho qé tudo. Até já.

Favoritar sem deixar review é deveras frustrante, não acham? Façam a boa acção do dia meus amores, comentar não provoca cancro.

**make Jack happy :3**


End file.
